


Flusso - Quel mutamento inarrestabile

by Rota



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Il gabbiano grida quando si alza in cielo, sollevando nel movimento una nuvola fitta di sabbia - Aiichiro solleva il braccio a proteggersi il viso, ma comunque finisce per tossire forse e a piangere lacrime salate quando fa l’errore di strofinarsi gli occhi nel tentativo di pulirsi.Non c’è quasi più nessuno, sulla spiaggia: se ne rende conto quando il suo sguardo finalmente si dirige verso la linea sbiadita dell’orizzonte





	Flusso - Quel mutamento inarrestabile

***Titolo:** Flusso - Quel mutamento inarrestabile   
***Fandom:** Free!  
***Personaggi:** Nitori Aiichiro, Momotarou Mikoshiba, Altri citati    
***Prompt** **:** Onde  
***Parole:** 7207  
***Note:** Questa fic fa parte di un universo che ho già abbozzato in un’altra mia fic! “Contagio - Nelle profondità della tua anima”. Quindi è una SuperHero/SoulMate!Au, per intenderci :3  
La OS che ho scritto si divide in quattro momenti, dacché volevo ripercorrere le tracce del contest da cui è nata la prima storia - modificandoli un poco in termini di lunghezza, ma a livello concettuale mantenendoli! Quindi abbiamo un primo momento antecedente all’incontro tra i due mate, un secondo momento nell’esatto incontro tra loro due, un terzo e un quarto momento dopo, con la differenza che i primi tre momenti sono di un POV, mentre l’ultimo momento è del secondo POV! Spero sia tutto chiaro ora :3 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

Il gabbiano grida quando si alza in cielo, sollevando nel movimento una nuvola fitta di sabbia - Aiichiro solleva il braccio a proteggersi il viso, ma comunque finisce per tossire forse e a piangere lacrime salate quando fa l’errore di strofinarsi gli occhi nel tentativo di pulirsi.

Non c’è quasi più nessuno, sulla spiaggia: se ne rende conto quando il suo sguardo finalmente si dirige verso la linea sbiadita dell’orizzonte. In bassa stagione, le famiglie di visitatori sono poche, e i ragazzi locali si raggruppano nei posti dove le onde sono più alte, per giocare con loro in allegria e sprezzo del pericolo.

Oltre a un granchio che zampetta di lato, cercando di avvicinarsi il più lesto possibile agli scogli, il bambino può sentire soltanto il mare che si sgretola e si gonfia in spuma bianca. Persino il sole è tramontato, ma ha lasciato strascichi rossastri dietro di sé.

Aiichiro guarda in basso, dove una piccola buca si allarga e diventa profonda in mezzo alle sue gambe. Ci ha provato per tutto il pomeriggio, fino a farsi male agli occhi e alle mani: solo il fondo è rimasto bagnato, e non è neanche sicuro che sia per merito suo.

Non riesce neppure a sospirare, da tanto è affranto. Ha ancora in mente il suo compagno di classe e il suo cervo gigante davvero gigante che gli svolazzava attorno al capo con fare mansueto. O la sua compagna di banco, che ogni giorno arriva a scuola con un bel fiocchetto di colore diverso e di dimensione diversa, così grazioso da essere l’invidia di molte e molti.

Forse ha ragione chi gli dice, animato più che altro da boria sottile e infantile, che un potere elementare è sprecato nelle sue mani. Che l’acqua non gli obbedirà mai.

Aiichiro singhiozza un poco, a ricordare quelle parole cattive. Strofina ancora gli occhi e poi piange davvero, sentendo pizzicori sulla cornea.

Ed ecco che il mare si allunga di più, verso di lui, fino a toccargli le cosce piccole e fragili, nascoste soltanto da pantaloncini leggeri. Guarda la spuma delle onde ritirarsi, mentre tenta di respirare ancora col naso.

Il mare torna da lui, ed è un caso che lui muova la mano di lato, un gesto che ripete per inerzia e in maniera meccanica, dopo così tanti tentativi e frustrazione. Aiichiro è davvero troppo stanco.

In un silenzio quasi surreale, sbatte le ciglia troppo lento: la piccola onda si piega appena di lato, e poi cade di nuovo e si spalma sulla sabbia bagnata, come se nulla fosse. Sbadiglia e si alza, coprendo la fossa con il piede - ciondola via, allo stesso ritmo gentile del mare.

 

*************************

 

Aiichiro guarda fuori dal finestrino ancora una volta, appiccicando il proprio naso al vetro freddo. Vede scorrere palazzi grandi e altissimi, centri commerciali dalle scritte il più luminose possibile, un traffico fatto di automobili, autobus e motociclette, veicoli di mille fatture e sfumature - e i pedoni sullo sfondo, come un quadro mobile che dimora in un’ombra poco scura.

Ma neanche questo riesce a calmarlo e a dissipare l’ansia che attanaglia il suo spirito. Ha mosso la gamba in un gesto frenetico e irrazionale, in scatti verso l’alto e di lato, per tutta la durata del viaggio e ancora non riesce davvero a fermarsi. Guarda verso l’interno della vettura che lo sta trasportando: il conducente vestito di nero in quel momento inveisce contro qualcuno, e forse anche il semaforo che tarda a diventare verde, diversi metri più avanti; accanto a lui, dall’altro lato del sedile posteriore l’altro uomo invece sonnecchia tutto curvo e rannicchiato contro il proprio schienale, per nulla in allerta come dovrebbe.

A differenza della prima impressione che ha avuto, non sembrano molto dissimili da semplici impiegati in giacca e cravatta, ma certo il fatto che si fossero presentati all’improvviso al suo portone di casa e avessero preteso soldi per portarlo via non aveva giovato molto all’approccio.

Aiichiro sospira pesantemente e abbassa la testa, masticando le proprie labbra. Ha mille pensieri per la testa, e sono uno più terribile dell’altro. L’aspettativa in lui è stata sostituita ben presto da una paura immotivata che lo rende freddo, in una sensazione totalizzante davvero poco piacevole. Ha ormai superato i vent’anni da un bel po’ eppure i dubbi riguardo le proprie capacità non sono per nulla svaniti, rimangono a battere sopra alcuni punti chiave che sono rimasti uguali da che era bambino.

Come poteva essere in qualche modo utile qualcuno come lui.

Come poteva essere utile al proprio mate.

Come poteva diventare davvero un eroe, a quel mondo.

Aiichiro apre il palmo della propria mano e forma una piccola bolla sulla pelle, tra la riga della vita e quella dell’amore - la bolla si alza di qualche centimetro e poi scoppia con un suono morbido, alle sue orecchie l’esatto rumore del fallimento imminente.

Il ragazzo alza ancora lo sguardo al finestrino e si accorge solo in quel momento che la macchina ha lasciato il traffico e si sta dirigendo verso la cima di una piccola collina. La strada di pietra chiara è liscia, scorre senza fare rumore sotto le ruote dell’autovettura, mentre alberi dai tronchi possenti e dalla corteccia scura seguono fedeli tutta la lunghezza su cui si spalma placida. Un’oasi nell’ambiente cittadino.

L’accademia degli eroi si staglia nella propria imponenza davanti a lui ben prima dell’arrivo. È una struttura massiccia, ricoperta di vetro, che si apre all’esterno con un ingresso imponente ma semplice, ai cui lati stanno impalati come statue due fila di agenti dello stesso nero di quelli che lo hanno prelevato.

E solo a quel punto, quando la macchina entra nel giardino davanti all’ingresso, che Aiichiro sente qualcosa fremere nel proprio cuore - una sensazione strana, che non aveva mai sentito prima. Si porta una mano al petto e sente sotto il palmo il ritmo terribile del sangue, quasi fosse impazzito all’improvviso.

Si sorprende, perché capisce che non è ansia, né alcun tipo di sentimento legato a quella. Allora guarda di nuovo l’Accademia, quasi dovesse trovare la soluzione a quel nuovo quesito semplicemente guardandola.

La vettura si ferma davanti all’ingresso, il tempo necessario perché lui e l’agente che aveva di fianco scendano assieme - prelevano i suoi pochi bagagli dal baule, non senza qualche difficoltà a causa della mole delle valigie e della quantità di peluches che si è portato. Poi l’auto riparte, sparisce da dove è arrivata, mentre loro si avviano verso l’ingresso dell’Accademia.

Appena oltre la porta di vetro, è gigantesco: altissimo e grande, una scrivania davanti che funge da reception e una signora in abito elegante che sembra aspettare soltanto lui, assieme a un sorriso. Quello che c’è dietro, è nascosto dall’ombra e dalla prospettiva che inganna l’occhio - su piani rialzati da cui si abbassano e alzano scale provenienti da chissà dove camminano piano e tranquillamente quelli che hanno camice e aspetto di essere scienziati.

-Il giovane Nitori, vero? Molto piacere, io sono Amakata Miho!

Lei allunga una mano nella sua direzione, mentre il ragazzo a fatica appoggia la propria valigia a terra senza farla precipitare di violenza e correre il rischio non solo di aprirla ma anche di rovesciarne tutto il contenuto al suolo. Il suo cuore è davvero impazzito.

La donna sorride ancora quando finalmente lui riesce a ricambiare la sua stretta.

-Sono la dottoressa che seguirà te e il tuo mate, faccio parte del primo gruppo specializzato di Ricerca e Sviluppo dell’Accademia dei Nuovi Eroi. È una grande cosa averti qui con noi Aiichiro.

Lui capisce poco di quello che gli stanno dicendo, ma la donna lo aveva previsto. In una tale condizione, non può che essere altrimenti. 

Fa quindi cenno all’agente alle loro spalle, perché si prenda cura dei bagagli e di tutto il resto. E dopo che ritira la mano dalla stretta, la sua espressione si fa un poco più seria.

-Ora ti chiederò di seguirmi e di fare attenzione. Purtroppo non possiamo farti aspettare oltre, e ci dispiace. Sappiamo che il viaggio da casa tua a qui è stato lungo, ma se attendiamo oltre è possibile che tu e il tuo mate ne risentiate. Mi capisci, non è vero?

Sì, Aiichiro lo capisce benissimo, perché è proprio quello che sta provando: un incredibile, e terribilmente intenso, bisogno di ricongiungersi finalmente a lui, al proprio mate. Impazzirebbe ad aspettare oltre, perché tutto il suo corpo vibra, come in preda a degli spasmi.

Fa fatica ad annuire, ma solo a quel punto la donna si muove e gli fa strada.

Vede davvero poco di quello che gli sta attorno, una serie di larghi corridoi di vetro e diverse porte, l’ambiente che si fa sempre più interno e meno luminoso, aperto. A un certo punto, accanto a lui arriva un altro camice bianco, e anche un agente nero - il camice bianco parla fitto fitto con la donna, di dati e sistema nervoso al collasso, una peluria lucida che si è espansa su tutta la superficie cutanea. Aiichiro non capisce, non riesce neanche a pensare; quando solleva la mano alla bocca, pensando di dover rigettare quanto contenuto dal proprio stomaco, si rende conto di avere la mano bagnata, e così anche tutto il resto del corpo.

Ha prodotto senza accorgersene, sulla propria pelle, uno strato di liquido trasparente, che lo ricopre interamente e lo rende fradicio. Mai nella sua vita è successa una cosa simile. Quasi casca a terra, scivolando sull’acqua che ha prodotto col proprio stesso corpo, ed è così sorpreso che non reagisce neanche quando l’agente lo acchiappa al volo e gli evita di finire spiaccicato a terra - ma lo deve reggere per un braccio perché non cada davvero, quando le sue gambe tremano così forte da non consentirgli alcun movimento.

Si fermano tutti e quattro davanti a una porta di metallo, fredda, pesante e grandissima. I due in camice bianco si voltano a guardarlo, finalmente, e Aiichiro è stravolto.

Il suo pensiero è stiracchiato, come quelle onde che diventata spuma si attardano a ritornare all’oceano.

Dall’interno, arriva un suono che lo fa sobbalzare all’improvviso, non riesce a identificarlo bene ma è alto, quasi agonizzante. Sicuramente il verso di un animale molto eccitato.

La dottoressa Amakata cerca di sorridergli incoraggiante.

-Ci siamo, Aiichiro! Ora conoscerai il tuo mate!

Il suo mate, ovvero quello che ha pagato alcuni esperti con un sacco di soldi per trovarlo dall’altro capo del Giappone - quello stesso mate che lo ha obbligato a fare altrettanto seppur in misura minore perché si ricongiungesse a lui felicemente, per quel servizio che altrimenti non si sarebbe mai potuto permettere e a cui non avrebbe mai neanche pensato. 

Il suo mate che, dopo tutti quegli anni, ha dato una ragione al suo non arrendersi mai.

Amakata apre la porta e si fa di lato, permettendo all’agente di portarlo dentro quella che sembra un’enorme palestra, una conca nel pavimento e il soffitto alto.

Aiichiro non ha più le percezioni di un essere umano normale, a quel punto, e tutto assume i contorni di un sogno.

Davanti a lui, si gira a guardarlo un ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, un sorriso che di così larghi non ne aveva mai visto. Squittisce impazzito, un po’ come fanno i topi, ma è diverso. Più acuto, più persistente, più corposo.

Ha una peluria liscia ovunque e due occhi che sembrano fatti proprio d’acqua.

E quando finalmente si avvicinano e lui lo vede, quel giallo smagliante delle sue iridi, Momotarou salta e fa una capriola in aria proprio mentre un vortice d’acqua - che le mani di Aiichiro creano d’istinto - si arrotola attorno a lui e lo fa salire, salire, lo nasconde alla vista e poi lo espone ancora allo sguardo di tutto, nella forma di una lontra di grandezza umana.

Aiichiro a quel punto perde i sensi tra le braccia dell’agente, e tutto si fa nero.

 

************************

 

Palazzetto dei Gigli crolla come se fosse fatto di carta, partendo dal basso e poi collassando su se stesso, sollevando un tifone di polvere che si allunga su tutto il circondato. C’è a lungo rumore di cemento che si sgretola e vetri, colonne di metallo che si piegano e si frantumano in mille pezzi, esplosioni di materia fragile che cade a pezzi su quel che rimane dell’asfalto della strada. Gli alberi del giardino all’ultimo piano, simbolo di un’eleganza e di una ricchezza senza pari persino nella città più importante dell’intera Nazione, caracollano fino a schiantarsi e a rompersi, le cortecce che si aprono e mostrano il proprio interno in un’immagine grottesca quanto terribile toccante, che si mescola tra i divanetti di pelle coperti di polvere e quel che rimane di abitazioni curate nei minimi dettagli.

La fortuna ha voluto che non ci fosse nessuno dentro, al momento dell’attacco, e che tutti gli abitanti della Città abbiano eseguito alla lettera e il più velocemente possibile le procedure di emergenza, a cui ha dato inizio la sirena della quarantena, giusto quarantasei minuti prima. Non è mai stata una cosa così scontata, ma una società basata sui poteri straordinari di uomini e donne notevoli non può che essere pronta davvero a tutto, persino a obbedire leggi e regolamentazioni del genere.

Aiichiro vede Kisumi sfrecciare, roteare su quelli che sono i detriti scomposti del Palazzetto e controllare a occhio i danni, nel caso molto improbabile ci sia bisogno del suo intervento. Ha poco più della sua età, eppure sembra così deciso, così esperto - forse anche perché è distante, e non può vedere il suo volto sconvolto dall’orrore.

Quella è una prima volta per tutti: non capitano spesso emergenze come quelle.

Ma sa anche che non possono fermarsi, perché non è quello il posto in cui devono stare. Quindi, sempre tenendosi ben ancorato alla sua groppa, il giovane si curva in avanti e da un paio di colpetti alla schiena di Momotarou.

-Continua a correre. Dobbiamo arrivare al porto!

La lontra gigante squittisce piano, piena di preoccupazione, ma fa come gli è stato detto. Trotta come meglio può verso Ovest, pestando quello che è stato fino a un’ora prima un viale alberato famoso per i suoi giardinetti e le aree relax piene di fontanelle allegre e gioviali. Non è davvero loro possibile fare troppa attenzione a dove sbattono, e non è loro compito gestire questo genere di cose.

La via aerea è preclusa, i mezzi di trasporto limitati in ogni caso, e troppi AntiEroi in giro perché loro vengano scortati dove serve: per arrivare al mare, devono correre.

Aiichiro alza la testa e la schiena d’istinto, quando sente un altro boato provenire da dietro di sé. Qualcosa che non riesce bene a classificare è appena esplosa, qualcuno grida e qualcun altro lancia delle risate terribili.

Comincia a sentire la paura crescergli nello stomaco, attorcigliargli tutte le budella.

Momotarou non si ferma, continua a procedere imperterrito. Per il ragazzo rimasto in forma umana è difficile rimanergli in groppa, perché privo della struttura di una sella adeguata; le sue gambe e il suo fondoschiena sbattono contro il corpo dell’altro a ogni suo movimento, procurandogli non poco dolore.

Ma d’altronde, nessuno si era aspettato l’eventualità che dovesse cavalcarlo.

La lontra squittisce all’improvviso e si arresta di colpo. Arrotolandosi su se stesso, lo fa scivolare sul proprio fianco e lo ingloba in un abbraccio gigante - Aiichiro urla preso di sorpresa, le braccia e le gambe che si piegano in modo strano strette dal corpo dell’animale gigante.

Un istante dopo, appena il ragazzo è totalmente coperto e protetto, un’onda di suono colpisce appieno loro e quello che sta loro attorno. Aiichiro non riesce neanche a coprirsi le orecchie con le mani, perché lo shock è tale da imbambolarlo per diversi secondi. Momotarou si irrigidisce attorno a lui, senza però stringerlo ancora. Ma l’onda è così forte che quasi li smuove, mentre fa scoppiare vetri e altre infrastrutture, mentre piega piano superfici sottili verticali: lampioni alti e i fianchi delle macchine lasciate incustodite, al loro destino. Il rumore si ferma di colpo, come se fosse stato interrotto da un interruttore premuro in quell’esatto istante.

Momotarou allora allenta la presa, pare quasi sciogliersi sull’asfalto, e Aiichiro assieme a lui. Le loro percezioni rimangono alterate per diverso tempo, il ragazzo vomita anche ai piedi della lontra gigante in una risposta fisica del tutto normale.

Le piccole mani della lontra lo trattengono per il ventre e il busto, quasi avesse paura di vederlo morire da un momento all’altro - e considerato il contesto, è una paura più che legittima. Momotarou lo stringe di nuovo contro il proprio corpo, e insieme ritrovano lentamente un ritmo del respiro regolare.

Aiichiro si volta e si arrampica sul dorso della lontra, tornando sulla sua groppa. Vi rimane stretto per qualche lungo istante, e sembra sia svenuto sul serio. Piano, però, parla al proprio mate, che come evocato a nuova forza e a nuova determinazione, fa esattamente come gli viene detto.

-Vai.

Momotarou squittisce e corre. 

Quando Aiichiro riesce a raddrizzare la schiena, le mani e le braccia gli tremano ancora per colpa della paura. Non c’è più alcun rumore mortale che lo possa colpire, ma il terrore si è insediato nel suo cuore come uno strillo acuto e penetrante, gli sconquassa qualsiasi cosa, persino il pensiero.

E la strada è ancora molto lunga, piena di gente che urla e di polvere, di bombe che esplodono e di fasci di luce, di fuoco, di aria, di terra, di energia.

Quando supera un grattacielo ancora quasi del tutto intatto, si ritrova davanti all’incrocio delle tre strade principali della città: una grande distesa di cemento piatto, dove non è rimasta più nessuna automobile.

Sousuke Yamazaki è a terra in un lago di sangue, privo di sensi. Le sue braccia non ci sono più, esplose in un disperato tentativo di attacco. Ma non corre più alcun pericolo ormai, sebbene Gettito non possa essere azionato in alcun modo. Ritto come una statua, accerchiato da quello che sembra a colpo d’occhio un campo psichico, lo protegge il suo mate, Makoto.

Aiichiro non lo vede in faccia perché si trova dietro di lui, a mirarne la schiena, ma vede bene la persona che sostiene appesa in aria: dai bulbi vuoti esce ancora sangue, e i suoi arti hanno scatti terribili in ogni direzione, come se stesse provando a scappare ma non potesse.

Aiichiro riconosce persino quell’Antieroe, e anche il suo mate privo di sensi che giace poco distante, schiacciato contro la carcassa di un’automobile ridotta a una sfera di ferraglia e sedili. Sono volti noti, assieme manipolano la gravità e il peso, regolando la pressione sopra oggetti e persone; Aiichiro sa che è loro attribuita una strage in cui almeno venti persone sono esplose in diversi punti del corpo, esattamente come Sousuke in quel momento.

Vede Makoto e può solo immaginare cosa gli stia facendo dentro la testa - prova dei brividi incontrollati, altra paura.

Momotarou però non si ferma a lungo, perché la divisa che Makoto indossa lo segnala come alleato e non c’è bisogno del loro specifico intervento. E forse è proprio il suo movimento così rumoroso e goffo che risveglia l’eroe di Contagio dalla propria intenzione omicida, colto alla sprovvista da qualcosa che non identifica subito come minaccia.

L’Antieroe è lasciato libero di cadere e afflosciarsi a terra, mentre sulla faccia di lui si dipinge un’espressione quasi sorpresa, quasi innocente, del tutto priva di malizia.

Aiichiro abbassa lo sguardo per evitare di incrociarlo con quello di lui, mentre assieme a Momotarou gli passa veloce accanto. Non vuole sentire niente, non vuole percepire niente.

Sente sfrecciare qualcosa in alto nel cielo e non lo guarda, altre grida e altre urla lo circondano; certo è il terrore che lo rende così tanto sensibile agli stimoli esterni, e non riesce a controllare i battiti del proprio cuore.

Stringe tra le dita il pelo lucido di Momotarou quando questo è costretto a fare un piccolo balzo in aria per superare la carcassa di qualcosa di indefinito, forse i resti di un banchetto di dolciumi nei pressi di una scuola elementare.

E i suoi occhi si fanno all’improvviso ciechi, le orecchie sorde. Prova così tanta paura che tutto il resto del mondo viene caparbiamente rifiutato dalla sua percezione.

A quel punto, però, Momotarou si ferma in mezzo alla strada, ancora pochi metri dal mare. Aiichiro teme che abbia percepito un altro pericolo in agguato e in procinto di avvicinarsi e quindi si guarda attorno facendo scattare la testa da una parte all’altra, muovendo i ciuffi chiari dei capelli in modo violento.

Quando si rende conto che non sta accadendo niente attorno a loro, tralasciando quella nave che lentamente brucia in fondo al molo, guarda il dorso della lontra gigante piuttosto confuso.

-Momo…?

Momotarou strilla nella sua forma da lonta, in un verso lungo e profondo. Non riesce ad articolare parole precise quando ha attivato il proprio potere, emette dei versi che sono totalmente simili a quelli degli animali reali, e benché Aiichiro ormai abbia imparato a distinguere le varie sfumature dei suoi sentimenti, certo non è la stessa cosa che avere un dialogo vero e proprio. 

Momotarou strilla, e qualcosa cambia dentro il suo mate. Aiichiro non sa spiegare il perché, quelli per lui sono strilli uguali a tanti altri, ma qualcosa si scioglie nel suo stomaco. Lentamente.

La lontra gigante volta la propria testa e lo guarda con un solo occhio giallo, grandissimo. Strilla ancora, nell’ennesima intonazione e forza - Aiichirou ha un singhiozzo basso, e sente le palpebre appesantite da poche lacrime di pianto.

Momotarou gli sta dicendo che è lì assieme a lui, che non è né sarà mai più solo, che sono destinati a rimanere per sempre insieme, e che lui non andrà mai via. Glielo dice in quel momento come glielo ha detto tantissime altre volte in precedenza, con quel sorriso da ragazzino troppo agitato e quegli occhi enormi che non sembravano affatto umani.

In quel momento, è tutto ciò che gli serviva sapere, e tutto ciò in cui riesce a credere: non l’ha mai fatto prima, ma non può esimersi dal farlo adesso.

Aiichiro vibra tutto, e così anche Momotarou, assieme.

Il ragazzo si china in avanti e allunga le mani ancora tremanti al viso della lontra, prendendogli il muso delicatamente. Appoggia la propria fronte su una piccola parte di quella di lui e chiude gli occhi. Respira solo fino a tre, smette di tremare e lo guarda da vicinissimo.

Non serve neanche che parli ancora, perché Momotarou parte da solo quando lui è ben solido sulla sua groppa. Ma invece di tenere le mani ancorate al pelo dell’animale, Aiichiro le alza e le porta in avanti, attivando il proprio Flusso. Così, la strada si bagna di un sottile strato d’acqua, richiamato dal mare vicino, e Momotarou può scivolare sulla pancia e prendere sempre più velocità.

Il percorso creato da Aiichiro è privo di ostacoli, Momotarou non ha bisogno di schivare alcunché. Scansano con agilità piccoli muretti di aiuole ordinate, un paio di panchine rovesciate e qualche macchina capovolta.

Quando emergono sul litorale, distanti pochi metri dalla spiaggia, si apre davanti a loro la scena di un altro campo di battaglia. Una piovra gigante solleva una nave da crociera e, con due dei suoi enormi tentacoli bianchi, la spezza in due senza problemi. Un eroe tenta di mandarle addosso una scarica di saette, ma sembra tutto inutile: ha la pelle che la isola da qualsiasi attacco, non può venire scalfita.

Presa la giusta velocità, Momotarou usa la banchina del porto come trampolino e fa un balzo prima di tuffarsi nel mare. Aiichiro, sentendo Flusso alla sua piena potenza per merito della vicinanza del mare, richiama tutta l’acqua che serve per fare un mulinello attorno al proprio mate, che lo ingloba e sfrutta la potenza della sua velocità per continuare a roteare e roteare.

Un’onda di dimensioni enormi colpisce la piovra gigante, fermandola dal suo attacco distruttivo. E deve essere stato colpito anche il suo mate, perché per qualche istante di troppo si distrae guardando indietro e muovendo all’impazzata i propri tentacoli all’aria, permettendo così a Momotarou di avvicinarsi senza problemi e sferrare il proprio attacco. 

A quel punto, Aiichiro si stacca dal suo dorso e si lascia andare all’indietro, sostenuto dall’acqua che egli stesso governa. Si fa trasportare lontano dai due contendenti, e immergendosi poi nuota fino alla riva, aiutato dai flutti silenziosi.

Quando si trascina sulla sabbia con le mani, si rende conto di star tremando ancora. Non può farci molto, sa bene che la paura si annida in zone ben più profonde dell’animo che non la risoluzione; eppure, non sente il bisogno di scappare e la sua coscienza è presente, riconosce il mondo attorno a sè. Riconosce e sente Momotarou tra le onde del mare, a lottare come un vero eroe.

Il vento gli appiccica i capelli alla pelle del viso, mentre si rialza e sta per voltarsi verso il proprio mate. Ma un rumore improvviso, vicino a lui, gli fa volgere di scatto gli occhi verso una precisa direzione: il mate di quell’Antieroe piovra è davanti a lui, sorride in modo malevolo, terribile.

Si muovono entrambi d’istinto, in simultanea. Il movimento del braccio dell’Antieroe crea come un’onda di energia che colpisce il fianco destro di Aiichiro, mentre il movimento del braccio di questi raccoglie l’acqua del mare e crea un vortice che afferra quell’uomo e lo schiaccia contro la sabbia.

Aiichiro si sente scoppiare il fianco da dentro, e urla: questo suo irrigidirsi improvviso provoca un movimento anomalo dell’acqua, che schiaccia di più l’uomo catturato - un rumore di ossa spezzate viene inglobato dall’acqua, ingoiato senza che possa esprimersi liberamente. Il ragazzo abbassa con un certo coraggio gli occhi al ventre, e vede un bozzolo informe che cresce dall’ombelico in poi, verso destra.

Quell’uomo è capace di ingigantire e rimpicciolire le cose, che siano oggetti o essere viventi. 

Aiichiro geme e si curva in avanti, la mano gli trema di rabbia e di dolore.

Momotarou squittisce con un grido altissimo poco distante dalla spiaggia, assalito da tutti e otto i tentacoli della piovra - che avendo visto il proprio mate in pericolo ha perso completamente il controllo di sé. Aiichiro stringe la mano, la presa ben salda contro l’Antieroe, e si rialza a fatica, sputando sangue dalla bocca. Sarebbe bastato un solo attimo di distrazione, e lui ne avrebbe approfittato per colpirlo ancora, ucciderlo sicuramente.

Non potevano cedere, né lui né Momotaro. Non ora.

 

**********************

 

Momotarou ama farsi la doccia, specialmente se bollente e se dura quasi un’ora. Ama ancora di più farsi il bagno, magari in una vasca gigante dove può girarsi e rigirarsi come vuole, di schiena di pancia e di fianco come una trottola, ma purtroppo le loro camere personali non sono dotate di una tale meraviglia, e quindi si deve in una certa misura accontentare. E poi, ora che lui e Aiichiro sono nella nuova sede distaccata al Porto cittadino, può nuotare nel mare quando e come gli pare, quindi gli va più che bene.

Gira la manopola solo quando il box doccia è completamente invaso dal vapore caldo. Recupera a tentoni quello che dovrebbe essere il bagnoschiuma e comincia a spalmarselo addosso. Nessun profumo troppo forte, perché il suo naso molto più sensibile della norma non riesce a sopportarlo - neppure quando era Aiichiro a lavarsi con quella roba piena di cose artificiali e delle più strane e fantasiose essenze.

Rigira velocemente la manopola, così da potersi sciacquare e tornare sotto il gettito caldo che ama così tanto. La sua pelle resistente sopporta temperature altissime e bassissime, e questo gli permette di godere di cose che qualsiasi altro essere umano non riuscirebbe neppure a immaginare.

Come quell’acqua così vicina alla temperatura di ebollizione.

Momotarou non è certo tipo da perdersi in pensieri mentre non fa nulla e rimane immobile a lasciarsi colpire la schiena e le spalle da goccioline pesanti; tuttavia non può esimersi, ogni tanto, a considerare quantomeno speciale la piega degli eventi che lo toccano da qualche anno a quella parte. Un po’ come è la curva che fa quel rivolo d’acqua che parte dal suo piede, si estende sul pavimento della doccia e poi si getta nello scarico.

La prima e unica considerazione che fa è semplice: lui non avrebbe mai pensato di poter essere così tanto felice accanto a qualcuno. 

Mai lo ha sfiorato il pensiero che la ragione di quello che prova risieda in quel fantomatico legame predestinato, che possa essere tutto artificiale e predefinito da qualcosa che non sia la sua volontà. Molti dei suoi colleghi si struggono ogni giorno concedendosi paranoie di questo calibro, quasi mettessero in dubbio i propri sentimenti e il proprio spirito, vivendo una condizione davvero triste che non riesce a toccare la piena felicità.

Lui è diverso. Così come ha atteso Aiichiro per vent’anni, così lo ha amato alla follia nel primo momento in cui lo ha visto, e non ci sono stati tentennamenti nel suo cuore, neppure quando ha sentito così forte la vibrazione dentro di sé e gli sembrava di dover scoppiare da un momento all’altro.

Aiichiro è speciale, perfetto dalla nascita per lui in tutto e per tutto. Non crede sia questione di affinità e combinazione dei poteri, anzi è una delle ultime cose a cui pensa quando rimugina sul proprio mate. Prima di ricordarsi che riesce a manovrare gli spostamenti dei fluidi, ricorda il suo sguardo, il suo sorriso, il taglio buffo dei capelli, la morbidezza dei capelli e della pelle, il modo di parlare a volte entusiasta a volte fin troppo pacato, la gestualità dei polsi, la determinazione e molto altro.

Solo alla fine ricorda quanto è cool e figo che riesca a creare onde anomale semplicemente spostando la mano - sì, nelle sue parole è così, e si rifiuta di ricordare che non è esattamente molto vero quanto afferma, ma non gli importa nulla.

Gira la manopola dell’acqua di scatto quando sente il suono distinto della porta d’ingresso che si apre e si chiude, con il tipico click. Esce dal box doccia veloce e recupera in fretta un asciugamano da mettersi in vita, lasciando le ciabattine morbide accanto al tappetino e camminando per tutto il bagno con i piedi nudi e bagnati. Vi esce con grande entusiasmo, e accoglie il proprio mate con un grandissimo sorriso.

-Ai! Bentornato!

Se per un solo istante l’espressione di Aiichiro è rimasta pensierosa, distratta da cose distanti nel tempo e nello spazio, si trasforma alla velocità della luce.

Il suo viso si fa completamente rosso e le sue mani scattano davanti agli occhi.

-Momo! Il pudore! Copriti per favore!

Momotarou non pare manco averlo sentito, e si avvicina a lui e al letto dove si è seduto pochi attimi prima. Si butta sulle lenzuola e per un attimo è come se nuotasse in quelle, alla stessa maniera in cui nuota nel mare. Aiichiro lo guarda in modo molto severo con l’angolo dell’occhio, nel piccolo spazio tra indice e medio.

-Almeno asciugati decentemente, invece di bagnare tutto!

Ancora una volta, invece di ascoltarlo gli abbraccia la vita con le braccia fradice, e schiaccia il proprio viso contro la parte posteriore del suo fianco destro. Sembra quasi che non lo veda da giorni e giorni, quando al contrario sono passate giusto due ore.

Comincia persino a fare dei versetti bassi, acuti e persistenti, come li fa quando è trasformato in lontra. Non lo fa con premeditazione, ma quel genere di versi di felicità sono quel qualcosa che scioglie le reticenze di Aiichiro definitivamente - sempre.

Aiichiro d’altra parte conserva la vergogna tipica del suo carattere, e nonostante il loro rapporto sia andato ben oltre una certa intimità, non riesce comunque ad approcciarsi alla nudità con tutta la naturalezza dell’altro. 

Lui rimane vestito quando attiva Flusso, mentre Momotarou è obbligato a togliersi tutti i vestiti che ha addosso se non vuole romperli e rimanere nudo come è capitato durante il loro primo incontro.

Sospira e abbassa le mani, svelando il proprio viso ancora rossissimo. Gira i propri fianchi e lo prende per i capelli, facendo una piccola smorfia.

-Lasciami andare un secondo. Vado a prenderti qualcosa con cui asciugarti.

Momotarou gli rivolge un sorriso largo quanto il suo viso, e finalmente fa come gli è stato detto. Aiichiro sospira, si alza e si appropinqua al bagno, si lascia scappare una piccola imprecazione quando apre la porta e viene investito da un muro di vapore acqueo bollente.

Quando vi è sparito dentro, lancia addosso a Momotarou le ciabattine morbide, e la lontra ride acchiappandole al volo. Emerge di nuovo dalla coltre grigiastra qualche secondo dopo, con i capelli della frangia tutti attaccati alla fronte.

Momotarou è subito da lui, verso l’angolo del letto; si siede sulle ginocchia e offre il capo, così che Aiichirou possa cominciare a strofinargli e ad asciugargli i capelli.

Lui è sempre gentile nei suoi confronti, qualsiasi sia il livello di irritazione che prova.

E anche in quel momento, Momotarou è troppo felice e non riesce davvero a trattenere i piccoli squittii. Quando sente che le mani di Aiichiro si fermano, e che quindi presumibilmente è stato asciugato a dovere, alza all’improvviso il capo e prende di nuovo di sorpresa il proprio mate: lo acchiappa per i polsi e se lo tira addosso, andando a finire con il cadere all’indietro sul letto.

Gli è stretto addosso e continua a fischiare piano. Aiichiro sbuffa nel suo abbraccio, cercando di mostrarsi infastidito per tutta quella vivacità.

-Certe volte sei davvero molesto, Momo…

Non lo aiuta sentire le sue gambe aprirsi e chiudersi attorno alla propria coscia, per niente. Così come non lo aiuta sentire il suo ginocchio farsi sempre più alto, verso il cavallo dei propri pantaloni.

Si muove a disagio tra le sue braccia e Momotarou lo capisce immediatamente. Per questo motivo comincia a baciarlo piano, allentando un poco la presa che ha attorno a lui - e quando lo sente riprendere a respirare con regolarità è ancora più felice.

Momotarou si pronuncia in altri strilletti quando è Aiichiro a cominciare ad accarezzarlo, come farebbe con una qualsiasi normale lontra. Dal retro del capo, poi collo e nuca, infine spalle e schiena. Trovandosi appena un poco più alto di Momotarou, scivolato con il viso al suo petto, è comodo a fare quel movimento, quindi può continuare per diverso tempo senza sforzare troppo il braccio.

Ricorda, in quei momenti, lo scodinzolare buffo della coda di Momotarou quando è trasformato in una lontra, e il cuore gli si riempie di dolcezza calda.

Come se avvertisse la sua felicità e la sua tenerezza, Momotarou cambia il tono degli squittii, che si fanno appena più profondi e prolungati. Si allunga sul suo corpo e tempesta di baci la sua maglietta, alzandola pian piano mentre Aiichiro un po’ si accartoccia - per il solletico, per l’imbarazzo e per il piacere.

Sul suo ventre, ci sono diverse cicatrici, più o meno passate e presenti. Quella più grossa ovviamente è al fianco, un’altra lunga gli taglia in due l’ombelico e sale, sale. La percorre con labbra leggere, e lo accarezza per i fianchi e il costato. Non vuole davvero fare l’amore, o spogliarlo del tutto: non riesce a contenere la voglia che ha di baciarlo.

Si ferma quando guarda negli occhi Aiichiro, chiedendogli tacitamente il permesso di andare avanti, perché le mani di lui hanno smesso di accarezzarlo e si sono chiuse attorno al viso, in una posa che sa quasi di difesa.

Non trova però alcuna traccia di rifiuto in lui, e allora come prima cosa bacia i suoi pugni, aprendo di nuovo le sue mani indurite dai calli del lavoro. L’acqua è ruvida, anche quando la muovi da lontano, e lascia sempre il proprio indelebile segno.

Gli bacia le palme aperte e i polsi, poi si dedica alle guance in tanti schiocchi, così che quando arriva finalmente alle labbra Aiichiro è tutto un tremore e capelli scomposti. Gli abbraccia la vita e lo bacia piano, a occhi chiusi e il respiro leggero, mentre respira il suo profumo meraviglioso.

Hanno impiegato davvero tanto tempo a capirsi in quel modo. Fisicamente, psicologicamente, spiritualmente. Essere mate predestinati non è che il semplice trampolino di partenza, ma poi c’è tutta la corsa da fare legati assieme - il ritmo che alla fine si trova per procedere è faticato e faticoso, costruito a ogni passo da due entità che funzionano come una sola e unica. Prima ci sono inciampi, cadute, imprecazioni e un sacco di sbagli.

Momotarou sa che è ancora presto per determinate cose, e che non può mostrare a Aiichiro l’anello che ha comprato per lui e che tiene nascosto in uno dei propri cassetti; aspetterà quando saranno entrambi davvero pronti per quella cosa stupida, che tanto cosa vorrebbe mai dire per due mate sposarsi e far riconoscere anche in quel modo il proprio legame.

Per alcuni, tutto. Come per Haruka Nanase e Rei Ryugazaki.

E per lui il solo immaginare Aiichiro con un anello al dito che indichi il suo nome, è qualcosa che non lo fa stare calmo per nulla.

Si allontana dal suo viso e per un attimo non sorride, lo guarda negli occhi per ammirare ogni sfumatura del colore della sua iride. Aiichiro è quasi del tutto abbandonato ormai, aspetta soltanto che lui faccia la propria mossa, o qualsiasi cosa; però, siccome Momotarou si incanta e non fa proprio più nulla, con un piccolo sbuffo per nulla contrariato alza la mano e gli accarezza il viso dolcemente, immergendo le proprie dita nei capelli di lui.

Ecco allora che le labbra di Momotarou si increspano in un’espressione strana, i suoi occhi sono di nuovo privi di malizia e le sue guance rosse per la felicità. Gli si butta addosso un’altra volta, mozzandogli il respiro nel gesto.

Gli squittii che fa sono il solo e unico motivo per cui Aiichiro non gli dice nulla a riguardo.

Un gabbiano stride fuori dalla finestra lasciata socchiusa, e riprende il volo per la baia. Uno stormo bianco lo segue fedele, fiducioso che li porterà tutti verso cibo sicuro e succulento - hanno tutti ali ampie e forti, bianche come la spuma del mare. 

Il vento penetra in un filo leggero che fa ballare il bordo della tendina chiara, e trasporta nella stanza un profumo di salsedine e di alghe, di sassi bagnati dal sale. Si riesce persino a sentire il rumore delle onde, con un poco di attenzione, quando cala un silenzio totale come quello.

Non avendo mai giorni di riposo, per ovvi motivi, sono davvero pochi i momenti in cui riescono a godersi questo genere di cose, stiracchiati tra il momento dei pasti e quelli degli allenamenti, o quello di andare a dormire.

Seppur con gli occhi aperti, Momotarou riesce a far finta che esistano soltanto loro due. 

Sente le dita di lui spingere appena contro le vertebre in rilievo, sulla schiena. Ci gioca appena, come se fosse un percorso ad ostacoli e lui fosse un corridore - incontra quella dove c’è il bulbo della grossa cicatrice di Momo, e lì il suo tocco si fa appena più leggero, anche per non graffiare troppo ricordi che ormai sono distanti nel tempo e nello spazio. 

Momotarou sente il ritmo del cuore di lui farsi sempre più quieto e il suo abbraccio farsi sempre più molle, rilassato. Si sistema meglio tra le sue gambe, lasciando che l’asciugamano che ha allacciato alla vita si disfi completamente e lo lasci quasi nudo contro di lui. Non c’è malizia che lo muova e che l’altro possa sentire, ormai - e non lo vede neanche, quindi non ci sono davvero problemi di sorta.

Aiichiro sospira.

-Sono contento che siamo riusciti a raggiungere il Livello Cinque.

Momotarou quasi balza sul letto a quelle parole, molto felice. Certo non si aspettava che Aiichiro gli dicesse qualcosa - è sempre, sempre stato un po’ riservato per determinate questioni, e confidare disagio o felicità non è mai semplice a prescindere: Momotarou è contento per ogni parola che il suo mate gli rivolge.

Lo ha visto a lungo preoccupato per chissà quale motivo, e il giorno in cui sono riusciti a raggiungere assieme il Cinque non ha espresso alcun sentimento. Ma Momotarou non poteva spingerlo a confidarsi, benché fosse l’unico per lui. E anche se il battito dei loro cuori seguiva lo stesso identico ritmo, alle volte bastava aspettare perché il resto uscisse fuori da sé. Lo aveva imparato col tempo, e per questo il loro rapporto si era stabilizzato molto.

Su quel letto, in quel momento, Momotarou ha gli occhi grandissimi e pieni di contentezza. 

-Sì?

-Sì.

Fa un balzello sul materasso e colpisce le coperte con le mani, inabile a trattenersi. Quasi strilla.

-Anche io, sai? Siamo davvero fortissimi! Non esiste nessuna coppia più forte di noi!

Lo prende per le braccia, mentre inebetito Aiichiro si lascia travolgere dall’onda del suo entusiasmo. Il letto prende quasi a cigolare, a un certo punto.

-Con il tuo potere e il mio, siamo imbattibili!

Ma un’ombra scura passa nello sguardo di Aiichiro, per un istante la sua voce si fa dubbiosa.

-Se mai dovessimo scontrarci con qualcuno come Tachibana…

-Beh, ma quello non è il nostro compito! Per quelli come Tachibana c’è Tachibana!

-E per quelli come te ci sei tu!

-Non ci sono piovre o pesci o uccelli che possano battermi! O insetti! O gatti!

E finalmente, finalmente anche Aiichiro sorride - in uno sbuffo che sa di divertimento e di leggerezza, che lascia andare ogni goccia di preoccupazione trattenuta.

-Tutti gli altri animali sì?

-Quanti Eroi ci sono che hanno Poteri Animali?

-Non lo so, stavo solo chiedendo!

Momotarou fa una piccola smorfia, perché gli è sempre stato detto che il suo Potere è abbastanza raro a quel mondo. Non esistono molti Eroi o Antieroi che riescano a fare quello che lui riesce a fare: è un gene debole, gli è stato spiegato, che non viene riprodotto con facilità, e per questo destinato all’estinzione. Eppure, di base è uno dei più forti che esistano, e se sviluppato bene riesce a essere quasi imbattibile.

Momotarou si perde nelle proprie fantasie astruse.

-Sarebbe fantastico se esistesse un’altra Lontra come me! Ti immagini, Ai?

-Preferirei di no. Basti solo tu.

E le fantasie astruse di Momotarou percorrono strade veramente fantasiose - un po’ troppo fantasiose, arrivati a un certo punto.

-In effetti se c’è un’altra Lontra vuol dire che tu potresti essere mate anche di quella!

Si preoccupa tutto all’improvviso, quasi Aiichiro dovesse abbandonarlo da un momento all’altro. Ha superato i quarant’anni e ragiona ancora come un ragazzino, fin troppo spesso.

Lo abbraccia stretto prima che gli scappi lontano e lui non possa più acchiapparlo.

-Non voglio che esista un’altra Lontra.

Aiichiro trattiene a stento un’altra risatina.

-Non esiste, Momo… Sei unico al mondo.

Non esistono due mate per una singola persona, elementi che possano essere combinati più volte nella vita di qualcuno - per fortuna, in molti sensi. Aiichiro lo accarezza ancora e lentamente Momotarou si rilassa contro di lui, lo bacia persino sulla guancia facendo dei piccoli versi acuti.

Aiichiro si rende conto che è davvero quello il solo posto per lui: tra le braccia di Momotarou.

Momotarou ricorda quello che è il solo posto per lui: accanto a Aiichiro.

E ancora, fuori dalla finestra, le onde del mare si stiracchiano lente, riflettendo la luce meravigliosa di un sole generoso e pienissimo, alto nel cielo limpido.

  
 


End file.
